


A little bit about us

by Anonymous



Series: 42o1b anon works [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 42o1b, just fucking introducing ourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hello and welcome to our Ted talk
Series: 42o1b anon works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	A little bit about us

Hi, we are the group behind anon 42o1b. I’m 🔥 anon and I’m the main person who controls this bullshit. 

**Im 🐍 anon, I will usually be the person behind the darker fanfics that we post, angst is settled in my heart.**

_And Im ⭐️ anon, most of the fluff that we post will come from me :)_

we are purely here to write fanfics and possibly talk with people in the comments.

**if you have any questions for us you can leave them in the comments and one of us will respond with our signature and a answer for you.**

_thanks for coming to our Ted talk lol_

STAR


End file.
